


Jyn of House Erso

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: Jyn x Cassian One-Shots [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: Once upon a time, an Empire ruined kingdoms. Once upon a time, a boy remembered a Princess.Once upon a time, a Princess saved a Jedi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with: "Your Majesty no one has calves like yours." - jyn/cassian. 
> 
> Somehow, it's not a crack fic.

Once upon a time, there was a princess.

This Princess was nimble and fought better than most, due to the training orchestrated by sword master Saw Gerrera, who said she was as graceful with a sword as her father the King was with his words. Queen Lyra found this endlessly amusing, well aware of her husband’s diplomatic approach to life. She preferred to fight, much like her daughter.

In the end, though, no tactic saved them when the war came. The Empire demolished their kingdom as it had everyone’s and it was only Princess Jyn’s quick steps that landed her in a place far away from the Emperor’s grasp.

Saw Gerrara helped, as much as he could, before he went back to the fray to fight again. Princess Jyn faulted him for that, for she was still a girl without her family. How could she survive in a world she did not understand without help?

She scurried her way from town to town, ducking her head whenever she could to avoid the Imperial gaze. No one could know that she was a princess, not even those that opposed the Empire. Saw Gerrara had warned her that they would only use her for their own ends and she knew he was right. Death lied in that path and she refused to die.

Truly, it must have been an act of the Force for _him_ to find her underneath the layer of dirt she wore. “Jyn of House Erso,” he said without a smile.

She glared at him. “That is not my name.”

His eyes crinkled and he did not acknowledge her denial. Instead, he said, “Stardust, your father is waiting for you.”

Grasping her mother’s necklace, she stood up to face the man who dared to recognize her. “Who are you?” she demanded.

“Follow me if you want to find out,” was all he said, before turning to leave her behind.

Endlessly frustrated by his response, she followed him, too afraid that she’d miss her father otherwise. She thought he was killed during the attack, but perhaps he escaped the Empire if this man was not lying.

He led her to a door hidden away by vines. The emperor’s soldiers were nowhere near the street where it sat. “This is where my Father is?” she asked him as he did a series of elaborate knocks on the door.

He nodded and before she could ask another question (like _what is your name?_ ) the door opened to reveal not her Father, but a woman wrapped in white linen.

“This is her?” the woman asked while beckoning them in with her hands.

The man nodded and the woman in white smiled. “Good, thank you Captain Andor.”

At this Captain Andor bowed and left them alone. Jyn would have made a remark if she wasn’t so busy looking around the room which was filled with Jedi antiquities and Jedi art. “What is this place?” Jyn asked.

“The Rebellion,” the woman responded, smiling. “And you must be eager to see your Father.”

Jyn nodded, although she was more scared. Would he be disappointed in her? She had done nothing to help others in her time since she had last seen him, she had been so selfish and too tired to fight. And she had never looked to see if he was alive. She thought… she thought he was dead.

But he wasn’t. He was standing there in the next room, tall and straight-backed, speaking kindly and calmly to a group of men and women with swords at their sides. Captain Andor was there as well and he nodded at Jyn and it was then that her father turned around and saw her for the first time in a decade.

“Father,” she said, running into his arms as if she were ten again.

“Stardust.”

The room emptied while they held each other and Jyn almost felt silly when she let go.

But her father was alive.

“You must have many questions,” he said. “But I cannot answer them all now. We need your help, Jyn.”

“For what?” she asked.

“To stop the Empire.”

 

* * *

 

It took a long explanation and many answered questions for Jyn to agree to do anything. As much as she loved her father, she often felt as if the Rebellion failed them all. How could they defeat the Empire when it had destroyed so much?

But, her father had persuaded her to do what was right. As he had when she was just a girl. Captain Cassian Andor would be joining her on the mission, her father told her, handing her a dagger to wear underneath her dress. She frowned at him.

“Why him?”

“The others will be watching and waiting outside Krennic’s castle. Bodhi and Baze and Chirrut — if you need them, they will come, but Cassian is our best spy.”

“Why do you call it Krennic’s castle when it’s ours?”

And it was theirs. It was the only reason why Jyn was sought out for this. She knew how to get out of the palace if they were caught. She knew all the secret passageways. Her father did too but he would too easily be recognized.

She would not be.

Her father sighed. “It is under the Empire’s control. It is not our home any longer. You must remember this.”

How could she forget?

She left her father to his preparations for other rebellious things and ran right into the captain in the hall. Cassian looked at her and it disturbed Jyn that she could not tell what he was thinking as he ran a hand over his face.

“What?” she growled.

He held his hands up, one of which was full of papers. “Nothing, your Majesty.”

“I’m not a Princess anymore,” she corrected him.

“Yes, you are,” he said, almost smiling. “Just as your father is a King.”

Jyn frowned. “We’re no one now.”

“I’ve always been no one. It is not the luxury you think it is,” Cassian said, pushing past her to go into the other room. The door slammed shut behind him, almost shaking the hall. Ignoring this, Jyn pressed her ear to the door to listen in.

Or at least she would have if Bodhi hadn’t caught her. “What are you doing?” he asked, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ball?”

The ball. She had forgotten that they were infiltrating her home by pretending to be nobility at a stupid ball Krennic was holding. When they got in, they were supposed to go to the dungeon and rescue a Jedi from Krennic’s grasp.

“A Jedi could stop all of this,” her father explained to her when she had asked, but Jyn wasn’t sure if she believed it. If that was true, how did the Empire start its advance in the first place? Magic couldn’t help them… _could it?_

Jyn sighed when she faced Bodhi and backed away from the door. She liked him, she had to like him. He saved her father from Krennic. “I’ll get ready. But, what are they discussing without me there? Shouldn’t I know everything?”

The door opened and Cassian stood there, not looking at all surprised at finding her there still. “I will tell you if there’s anything you need to know,” he said, before walking away from both of them.

Jyn wasn’t at all embarrassed that he heard them speak and instead ran to catch up. “You have to trust me!” she told him.

“How can I trust you? You’ve done nothing but hide from us since you’ve gotten here. You don’t trust us.”

“I haven’t hidden! I’ve been speaking to my Father.”

“As have I,” Cassian glanced at her. She was surprised to see his eyes so fiery. “Do you know how long it took to track you down? Long enough that we could have rescued three Jedis by now. But your father loves you and I did all I could to find you so he would help us.”

“He wouldn’t help you without me?”

Cassian rubbed his beard, looking tired as he did it. “No, he did help. He always helped. But he has helped us so much that I knew we had to do something for him. I thought I would find that you were dead, but no, you were here, under our noses the entire time.”

Jyn shook her head. “I wasn’t always here.”

Cassian’s smile was small but it oddly made Jyn warm to him. “Thank you for making me feel less stupid.”

“You’re welcome?”

He moved forward again, quickly outpacing her. “But Bodhi is right, you should be getting ready.”

She watched him leave, feeling oddly disgruntled.

 

* * *

 

Jyn felt even more disgruntled after being placed in a ballgown. “Fit for a princess,” her father had said, actually daring to wink at her as he did so. It was dark at least so she could hide in the shadows and it wasn’t too poofy or too slinky so she could run and climb easily. Underneath it though, she wore the dagger her father gave her.

Cassian said nothing when he saw her in the dress, which Jyn was thankful for. She could not handle jokes about her royal bloodline or her looks.

She just wanted to save the Jedi Master from Krennic and get out.

Although if she had the chance, she’d kill Krennic or any other Empire stooge.

Cassian must have sensed this about her for he said so. “You can’t kill Krennic. They can’t know who you are.”

“They won’t know. No one figured it out before,” she said, holding her head up. But, Cassian figured it out, she remembered.

“I did,” he corrected her as if reading her thought. “But it’s true, I remembered you from before.”

“From before?” she asked, but he had already moved away, walking over to Chirrut and Baze, who were setting up the stolen carriage for them. Bodhi would be their driver while Chirrut and Baze their footmen.

Jyn felt safe with them. They had attempted to spend time with her over the last few days and she appreciated that, as lonely as her days had been previously.

Once they were helped into the carriage, Jyn decided to ask her question once more. “You knew me?”

He looked at her, his gaze soft. “Yes, Princess, we all did.”

Jyn felt odd. Sometimes she forgot she had been such a public figure in her childhood. “But many others who knew me when I was a child did not recognize me.”

Cassian shrugged and said nothing, looking out the curtained windows of the carriage instead. “We should be there soon,” he said at last.

Jyn suddenly felt nervous. She had not been near her home since she had run from it, years before. When Krennic’s troops invaded with the Empire’s flag hoisted above them.

“Are you all right?” she heard Cassian ask.

She looked up to find him looking at her worriedly. “I’m fine,” she said, trying to slow her breathing. “I know what we have to do.”

His gaze was soft on her face and she almost missed it when he finally looked away. “We’re here,” he said, looking out the carriage window again.

And with that, Baze opened the door. “Good luck, little sister,” he whispered to Jyn as he helped her step out and she smiled at him, grateful that he would be there, waiting for them.

They could say nothing about their mission now, though, the Empire’s guards were everywhere. Even now, one offered to help her up the stone steps, although she shooed him aside and grasped Cassian’s proffered arm. She looked up at him and he smiled lightly at her.

Jyn wondered if those around them believed that they were lovers, but shook off the thought as they approached the entryway, where the announcer awaited.

“Our invitations,” Cassian said, handing the man two cards out of his pocket. The announcer sniffed as if he was unimpressed, but did not have them thrown out. Instead, he led them to the ballroom and said, quite loudly, “Announcing Lord and Lady Endor.”

“That is too close to your real name,” Jyn warned Cassian as they headed down the steps. No one paid them any mind — it seemed as if every two minutes another family or couple was announced.

“No one knows a little orphan boy named Cassian Andor,” Cassian whispered. His breath was warm on her ear.

Jyn turned her head to look at him more carefully, almost slipping on a step as she did so. “I do,” she said.

His eyes were dark and soft. “I know, Princess,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Krennic was loitering on the ballroom floor and Jyn was not eager to see him. “We should look for _it_ now,” she said as quietly as she could muster.

Cassian agreed. With a swift nod from him, they headed out a side door, pretending to drunkenly laugh at one another. A few others were loafing out there, including some guards who were speaking to women instead of guarding any doors. Jyn was able to lean on one and slowly open it while Cassian loomed over her, pretending to say sweet things a lover might say.

No one noticed them disappear from the room.

Jyn’s heart was caught in her throat. Almost all of it was unrecognizable now. Krennic had done away with her entire family’s history when he destroyed her father’s Kingdom. “I’m not sure where it is,” she confessed.

Cassian didn’t look surprised or upset. “Your father gave me instructions. We go down the hall further and then there will be another set of stairs. We go down them until we reach the bottom floor. Fortunately, this stretch of the castle looks relatively abandoned so we should find no guards.”

They found no guards, only a set of lovers who had sneaked into the hall to kiss one another. One of them winked at Cassian and said things Jyn pretended not to understand. Cassian barely acknowledged them.

When they found the staircase, Jyn grinned at Cassian. He smiled back, wide enough to actually show his teeth. “Get your dagger ready, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

The guards died easily. Easily enough that Jyn almost felt bad for killing them. But then she remembered her mother’s face when she died and stopped feeling pity.

Cassian grabbed her hand and pulled her away before she could kick their bodies. “Let’s go,” he whispered. “We have a mission to complete.”

He was right, she knew.

They found the Jedi back in a corner in the dungeon. There were no other prisoners. Just him, an old man wrapped in a brown cloak.

“We’re supposed to save you,” Jyn told him.

The Jedi laughed. It was almost as soft as Cassian’s smile. “That is good to hear, but how will we escape.”

Jyn showed him her necklace. “I’m the Princess, I know how to get out of here.”

“Jyn,” Cassian warned, obviously wary of her telling the man the truth.

“I can tell you don’t believe us,” Jyn continued. “But we are part of the Rebellion.”

“Did Bail Organa send you.”

“No,” Jyn shook her head. “My father Galen of House Erso did.”

The Jedi smiled. “That is good enough for me.”

 

* * *

The Jedi was called Obi-Wan and he and Chirrut got along almost too well on the ride back. They sat inside the carriage with Cassian and Jyn, while poor Bodhi and Baze did all the work. “You should have been a Jedi,” Obi-Wan told Chirrut, an amused smile on the old man’s face.

But Chirrut looked pleased with the compliment. “I should have.”

Cassian caught Jyn’s eye and they smiled at each other, amused with their companions’ conversation, but too reserved to join in.

When they reached the rebel base, right before the light of day, Cassian held Jyn back from going inside, while Baze and Bodhi drove off with the carriage.

“What are they doing with it?” Jyn asked, concerned for them.

“Destroying the evidence,” Cassian said, reaching out for her hand. She gave it to him, enjoying the feeling of his touch. “But, Jyn, I wanted to apologize —“

“There is no need, Captain,” she smiled.

He stared at her and all of the feelings she had been trying to clamp down swirled inside. His gaze was so soft and kind and he was truly unlike any other man she had known. She had seen the worst of men while she hid from the Empire, it was difficult to look at one of the best of men.

With Cassian’s hand wrapped around hers, she asked him the question that had been bothering her all along. “How did you know it was me? When you saw me again?”

His laugh was filled with light. “Your Majesty no one has calves like yours.”

Jyn almost wanted to hit him, but she decided to kiss him instead.

When she let him go, her fist tightened around the collar of his shirt, he smiled at her, his eyes almost looking lost.  “It was your eyes, Jyn. I remembered your eyes.”

“That’s better,” she said and, this time, he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's not perfect because I have been essentially speed writing this and there has been little to no editing done, so I'm sorry for mistakes but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
